


Your Previous Life

by IWSTW



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWSTW/pseuds/IWSTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C and Lawrence talk about their lives before becoming the "monsters" they are today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Previous Life

**Author's Note:**

> Just getting back into the hang of writing, expect more one-shots of C and Lawrence to come!

There has to be more, it couldn't have ended like this.  
Lawrence shuffled anxiously in his seat, trying to keep eye contact. "Is that . . . really all you remember?"  
With her mouth full of pizza, C said, "Yep! Can't remember a thing other than that, so it probably doesn't matter!"  
The vampire took a moment to think. Was her previous life really so unimportant to her? She doesn't even know why she made her contract . . .  
He snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed C staring him down. Like always, she had a wide smile plastered on her face. "Well? What about you, Lawry?"  
He stiffened up. She wanted to know about his previous life? "I . . . it's nothing interesting." His eyes darted to the floor. "Besides, it's been a few decades, it's not the clearest memories."  
"Decades?" C's eyes widened. "But you said you're 19 like me!"  
They've been over this before, but Lawrence didn't mind reminding her. "I am 19, that's how old I was when I made my contract. I just haven't aged since." That simple explanation was all he needed.  
C pouted. "No fair! I'd like to stay young forever!"  
"If you did, you'd still be 12."  
"Better than getting old!"  
Oh yeah, that's right. C ages, so eventually . . . No, he didn't want to think about that. It would be better to change the subject.  
"So-"  
"I told you about my human life, what was yours like?" She interrupted.  
Trying to come up with an excuse, he quickly sputtered out, "I-it's nothing! Just a typical life, you know?"  
"I don't care if it's boring, tell me!"  
It was clear C wouldn't give up on finding out, so it would be better to say it now. "I was . . . I used to be . . ." This would be hard to say, he didn't know how C would react at all. "My . . . father was a king. He-"  
"A king?! That's so cool! That's not normal at all!"  
Truth was, Lawrence hated it. He would have given anything to have a new start, and well, that's what he did. "It wasn't that great. In fact, my contract was to get a new life. Though, I didn't get to choose what it was . . ." He didn't care, anything was better than his fate as royalty.  
"Oh . . . you were a prince though, why would you give that up?" She tilted her head to the side.  
"Well, uh," he began. He didn't know how to tell her. He knew he needed to, and there was no way C would reject him after hearing it, right? So, he mustered all his courage and quickly sputtered out, "I was the princess!" He paused for a moment. "B-but I also wasn't, because they didn't . . . accept me, I guess . . ." Rejected. They rejected him.  
C straightened her head. "Oh! I see what you mean! Well, you're a prince in my book!" She had a soft, gentle smile on her face. Lawrence was surprised she took it so well, and had such a quick response.  
"Y-yeah, I suppose so . . ." A tear streamed down his cheek. It was decades and decades ago, it shouldn't matter at all to him anymore. After all, he must be long forgotten in the kingdom, since it was so long ago.  
C stretched out one of her tentacle arms to his cheek, gently wiping away the tear. "Hey, Lawry, it's alright. We don't have to talk about it anymore."  
Lawrence nodded, but he was unable to speak. His voice wouldn't work.  
"Oh, are you going finish your pizza? It'll get cold," C said, trying to change the subject.  
The vampire shook his head, then C ate the last slice in one bite. Lawrence never did quite understand how she could do that. However, he was unable to stop thinking about the previous topic. How nice it would be to forget almost everything, like his companion did. All she remembers is that she made a contract with a demon when she was 12. Now that he thought about it, he never did know who that demon was.  
Suddenly, C shot up from her chair. "All done!"  
Confused, Lawrence looked up at her.  
"We finished everything! Or, I did." She let out a chuckle. "Come on! Let's go before a human finds us!" Well, it was dark out, not like any human would be out here.  
But Lawrence nodded, and stood up from his seat. Feeling better, he cleared his throat and was able to say, "Where do you want to go?"  
"Hmm," C pondered, stroking her chin with a tentacle. "Don't know! Let's see what we find, okay?"  
"Alright, we better be careful not to run into anyone, though."  
"We'll be fine!" She began walking with Lawrence by her side.  
Right, as long as he was by his dear friend's side, everything would be okay.


End file.
